<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choices by jacquelee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186928">Choices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee'>jacquelee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half A Moon 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora wakes up in a cell with Mallus gone and is confronted by Astra who talks about choices. </p><p>Star Trek Voyager AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nora Darhk &amp; Astra Logue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half A Moon 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org">halfamoon</a> for the Tarot card prompt The Lovers (with the definition: values alignment, choices).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Nora woke up, the first thing she noticed was the quiet. Not just around her, but in her head. She had been so used to Mallus' presence, to his constant whispering in her ear, the complete absence of sound was eerie, unsettling. She didn't know what was going on. It didn't feel like she was in that place where she waited when Mallus used her body and even then, it shouldn't have been this silent. There were always echoes around her, remnants of what was going on in the real world. </p><p>Trying to stop her panic, Nora opened her eyes and sat up from where she was lying on some sort of cot. She looked around, taking deep breaths. Apparently she was in a cell. There were three grey walls and one completely empty wall, that presumably held a force field. The inside of the cell was extremely sparse, it only held the cot she was lying on, nothing more. </p><p>The panic grew even more when she touched her temple and realized that while the implant was still there, it seemed to be off, leaving her no way to connect to her father if Mallus was truly gone. She tried to search for him even deeper but the silence was too complete, too all encompassing. He was gone. The memories of how and why were hazy, she didn't even know where exactly she was, only that she felt more frightened than she had in over twenty years, the absence of the one voice she had listened to for over two thirds of her life leaving her empty, utterly alone. </p><p>Still, she tried to tell herself to do what she had done her entire life, to listen to her father, or more precisely, trying to conjure what he would do. Stop with that childish fear. Anger, anger was the way to go. Get angry, fight. Find a way out. Kill everyone trying to stop you. </p><p>With her panic quelled for the moment, Nora stood up and stepped towards the force field. </p><p>"Let me out! Now!"</p><p>She tried to put as much force into her voice as possible, conjuring the power she once held while trying to access that power even without Mallus. It should be possible, she was a witch in her own right but she had never used her powers on her own accord. Hearing her father mocking her in her head she knew she had to learn, to stop being a frightened child crying about being alone. </p><p>Someone outside the cell was talking quietly and after a few minutes in which she tried to access her power and gauge how much of it she would need to get through that force field, a door on the far side of the room opened and someone came in. When they stepped up to the cell, Nora realized who it was. Anger flared up in her and she hit the force field with her fist, which only earned her a laugh.</p><p>"Now, now, be careful, you're going to hurt yourself and you know, these people, they're not as big on torturing prisoners as you and dear old dad."</p><p>There were too many thoughts running through Nora's head to adequately respond to that, so she just pressed out the first thing she thought of.</p><p>"Traitor! You sold me out to them."</p><p>Again, Astra just laughed. </p><p>"Of course I did. I know a winning side when I see one."</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Right, you don't know, you were too busy being unconscious after they exorcised your little demon friend." At that, Nora's anger flared again and she barely suppressed the urge to fling her whole body into the force field, but Astra just raised an eyebrow at her clear agitation and continued, "They figured out how to use your father's little pet project that brought them here to take them ten light years closer to Earth and then they destroyed it. So, there is no way he or dear Lachesis can get to us. At least not for a while." </p><p>Nora still tried to reign in her anger but now the desperation and fear resurfaced again too. If that was true, if they were really that far away from her father, there was little hope for her to return, at least not quickly.</p><p>"Why? Why betray us? Everything we worked for?"</p><p>At that, Astra stepped forward, spitting out her next words.</p><p>"Because it was never what I worked for. Lachesis lied to me, saying my mother abandoned me. She never did. These people, they can get me back to Earth. To my mother. That's all I ever cared about." </p><p>"Then let me go. I'll find my own way back to my father. If you don't care about these people, why would you care to hold me prisoner?" </p><p>Astra tilted her head to the side and Nora's hope flared up a little bit, thinking that maybe she had found a way out of here. But then, Astra shrugged and shook her head.</p><p>"I don't. But they want to be sure that Mallus is truly gone and that returning is your own choice. They're big on that, you know. Choices. It's a weird concept but I'm starting to like it. Who knows, maybe you will too."</p><p>With that, Astra turned around and left. Nora released her pent up frustration and anger by hitting the force field with both arms and letting out a scream. But it didn't make things better, on the contrary, it just reminded her that she was still trapped, still alone. She ran Astra's words through her head over and over, pacing the small space of the cell. Of course, it was all nonsense, there was no choice. She had to return to her father, as soon as possible. That was her place, that was the only thing she knew, the only thing she was supposed to do. There was no choice. </p><p>There was no choice.</p><p>There wasn't.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>